Naraku Can Love?
by kagomelovesinu
Summary: Sango somehow impresses Naraku and he begins to fall for her. At first, he didn't know what the feelings were but in the end, will he be able to love Sango enough that he will give up on his evilness? And what will Sango have to say about it? Read it then
1. Demons

Naraku can Love?

Chapter One: Demons!

This is my first story! Please review! 

Sango was doing her morning training when she noticed the sky grew dark. She looked up and saw demons of every kind moving across the sky to the west. _Must be Naraku again. I wonder what he's up to this time,_ Sango thought. Bad question because the demons started plunging towards her! Sango ran quickly to get her boomerang and started attacking.

"Come out Naraku or are u too afraid to show ur face?" Sango yelled. She could feel his prescence here already. Sango was strong so she killed the demons as fast as they came down. More demons came but after a while, the sky cleared up. Naraku was watching near. He realized he was staring at Sango. He was impressed by how powerful she was. He started to feel weird so he left.

_What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? _Naraku thought. _Sango's really strong and pretty. I wonder what she's like. Wait! Why am I always thinking about her these days? Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah! I'm just tired and I'll feel better with a small nap._

A small nap turned into a deep sleep at Naraku's lair.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped walking and saw Sango running towards them.

"Hi Sango! What took you so long? We waited for you by the tree so long we almost fell asleep!" Kagome asked.

"Sorry but a strange thing happened. Naraku's demons attacked me and once I killed them, they were gone and he left too."

"Weird. We better get going. Inuyasha was furious when you were late."

Ende of Chapter 1

Was it too short? Sry but I am baaaaaaaaad at beginning stories. Please Review. I need advice to make my next chapter and story better. 


	2. Where's Sango?

Naraku Can Love?

Chapter 2: Where's Sango?

The next day, Naraku felt like kidnapping Sango. He didn't know why but he just felt like it. So he sent more of his demons to attack the Inuyasha Crew and take Sango back to his lair.

"Look!" Shippo yelled as he pointed to the sky. Thousands of demons filled the sky as they lunged for the crew. Inuyasha thought that they were trying to attack Kagome so he went to protect her. But while the demons were being attacked by Inuyasha, other demons took Sango to the sky.

"Helllp!" Sango yelled.

"OH NO! They got Sango! Inuyasha help her!" Kagome said. But Inuyasha was to late. Sango disappeared into the sky with the demons.

"It's all my fault!" Kagome said as she cried. "If you hadn't come to protect me, Sango wouldn't have disappeared! I feel terrible."

"Oh wil you stop crying? God you've been like that all day. How can we find her if you won't stop crying?" Inuyasha said. This made Kagome cry even more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I know it's too short but I'm not very creative today. Pleaz R&R!


	3. Naraku's lair

Naraku Can Love

Chapter3 – Naraku's Lair

"Where am I?" Sango asked herself as she woke up. She was inside of Naraku's lair and as soon as she saw him, she screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" "I remember now! You sent your demons to capture me but why!"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku yelled. It gave Sango a startle. "You ask too many questions my dear. I have my reasons into capturing you so just stay quiet."

Sango: First of all, I am not your dear and second, I demand you to tell me why you took me and not Inuyasha. After all, it is him you want isn't it? Or are you just too scared to go after him and instead, you went after the helpless girl!

Naraku just looked at her with admiration. (if that's how you spell it.)

Sango: Speak!

Naraku: I will tell you why I brought you here after you answer my question.

Sango: And what is your question!

Naraku: Are you in love with that monk?

Sango stared at him with disbelief. _Why would he ask me a question like that? Sango thought to herself._

Naraku: Well are you? Naraku sounded so calm, you wouldn't even think he was a bad guy.

Sango: No. (even though that's not true) Now you have to tell me why you brought me here.

Naraku: Why should I tell you if you are not telling me the truth for my question?

Sango was angry. Sango: Well if you knew the truth, why would you come and ask me? You could've just guessed yourself!

With Sango being so mad, Naraku found her more attractive than ever. He just stared at her thinking what it would be like to kiss her.

Naraku's P.O.V.

Wouldn't it be great to just stand close to her and kiss her? Wait a minute! What's wrong with me! Why am I thinking like this? What is this felling that came over me? Am I falling in love with her?

Sango: Well speak! What are you staring at and why did you ask me a personal question anyways? And why are you smiling. You look creepier than you usually do!

Naraku: What would you say if I said that I am falling in love with you?

Sango was shocked! Him fall in love with me? I didn't even know he can love. If he does fall in love with me, he may never let me go again! Then again, if I say no, he might just kill me right here. Or he might love me that he would let her go. She found herself wishing that Miroku would come and help her. Miroku, Help me!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That's the end of this chappie. Hope you liked it! It might take me long to update. Pleaz R&R!


End file.
